Bleach Kitties
by Raylita
Summary: 8 of the Bleach characters have been transformed into CATS! But how can a girl with some secrets can help turn back to normal? Read to find out! GrimmjowxOC
1. Chapter 1

"How the hell sis this happen?"

"I don't know! All I know is that something happened and this is the result!" Ichigo spat as he glared at his enemy, well former enemy as of now.

"Both of you need to stop fighting! We need to find a way to reverse this or if there is a way to reverse this!." Rukia spoke up from behind her orange haired friend, or orange FURRED friend.

"Rukia's right, I don't know about you guys but I don't want to stay a cat forever." Renji looked down at himself, staring at his dark russet colored fur.

Five other heads nodded in agreement, a sleek, black furred cat stepped forward and inbetween Ichigo and the Sexta Espada. "I know him and his friend are our enemies but as of right now, they're our commerades. Now put aside your anger and lets find someone who can understand us." Yoruichi's deep but calming voice settled the spat, she allowed her golden eyes to glance at the other, who bowed their head in agreements.

"I don't know why you guys are complaining, but I kinda like being a cat." Everyone turned to see the former captain preoccupied with cleaning himself.

"Pervert!"

A sigh escaped the young girls' lips as she listened to the music blaring out of her earphones, letting it calm her and prepare her for when she got home.

"I wish...I wish I could die." She muttered under her breath as she pulled her iPod Touch out and paused the music. She scrolled through her library, trying to find a song to listen to that would make her forget her worries.

"Mew?"

She glanced down to see an earthy, brown colored cat at her feet. She knelt down and slowly held her hand out to the cat, showing that she's not gonna try and hurt it. She watched as the cat sniff her fingers a couple of times before nudging her head underneath them. She let a small smile appear on her face as she scratched behind the cat's ear.

"Hey there, why are you out here in the cold?" She asked, knowing that cat probably wouldn't understand her. The cat let a mew out and turned to run down the alley. She watched the cat meow a couple of times before a sleek, black furred cat appeared and looked at her. She put her iPod back in her pocket before standing slowing, and cautiously made her way down the alley.

She held her hands out, palm forward to show she had nothing in her hands that would hurt the tow of them. She stopped when the black cat walked towards her and sniffed her a couple of times, she watched as the cat bit her pants and tugged her towards the dumpster. She looked at the cat confused before walking towards the dumpster, then hearing some soft mewling. She quietly rushed forwards and she saw made her heart drop.

Five other cats surrounded a dark blue furred cat that had a thin wire wrapped around its neck, some blood seeping out of the cuts made by the wire, its breathing slow and shallow due to the wire slowly cutting the airway off. She knelt down next to the cat and reached out towards the wire on its neck, only to have its claws embedded in her hand. She winced but gently pried the claws out of her hands, her heart breaking as the cat let its paw drop weakly.

She gently gripped the wire and looked closely to see someone had tied the wire around its neck, but it would be hard to undo since the twists were a little complicated and she didn't want the wire to cut further into the cat's neck.

She began to undo the twists, going as fast and as gently as she could, sweat ran down her face as she concentrated on the wire. Soon, she had the wire untied and gently removed it from the cat's neck. She watched as the cat took a big gulp of air and began breathing normal. She smiled as the cat looked up at her and slowly reached out to licked the hand it scratched. She gently pet the cat and looked at the other cats, seeing them mew happily and seemed to smile in their own way.

But when she looked carefully, she saw their pelts didn't hide the rib cages that poked out, or their small stomachs. The cats were suffering from starvation and it seemed like they haven't eaten in a few days or had time to bathe themselves. She glanced around again and looked back at the cat she had saved.

"I wonder if you guys would mine if I took home." She asked herself as she subconsciously scratched behind the dark, blue cat's ear, hearing him purr softly. She was brought out of her thoughts as one of the two white cats jumped on to her lap and made it's way into her jacket. She glanced down at it to see it curled up inside and started purring loudly.

One of the cat yowled and jumped into her lap and tried to bat at the cat in her jacket, as if jealous of it. She smiled softly and picked the orange cat up and looked into it's chocolate brown eyes.

"Would you and your friends like to come home with me? You guys can rest, eat, and stay warm for the night, its suppose to get cold tonight and I don't any of you to die from the cold." She gave it a small smile as it tilted it's head to side and looked back at the others, watching as they bowed their heads and gathered around her.

She put the oranged cat down and brought her bag around, she didn't have a lot of things in her bag, just her folder that held her drawings. She opened it up and held it out to the cats, letting them decide who would ride inside her bag. The tuxedo cat stepped forward and walked inside her bag, the black cat soon followed, along with the other white cat, the brown cat, and the russet cat behind it.

She carefully zipped it up, leaving a small hole open for an airhole. She put the orange cat inside her jacket and carefully picked the dark blue cat up, mindful of its injuries as she set him inside her jacket as well and brought her bag up on her back, while holding the three cats in her jacket carefully. She stood and began walking home, for the first time in her life, shes' happy that she maybe made new friends.


	2. Chapter 2

She walked into her house, a familiar sense of unease and saddness fill her body as she walked towards the basement door, the door to her room.

Her prison.

She gently set her bag down and opened her jacket a bit to let all three cats out. She told them to stay there and opened the door a bit before turning on her heels. She only took one step before a deep, harsh voice filled the silent air.

"**Ya' Home, Ya' Fuckin Bitch!**" She winced as she quietly shooed the cats down the stairs before closing it quietly and stood up straight, her head bowed.

"Yes sir." She called out, loud enough for the man to hear. Soon, thundering steps filled the air as she calmed her speeding heart and held her breath as the man stood before her, leaning against the wall for support, holding a half empty beer bottle.

"Wha' took ya' s'long ta git 'ack 'ome?" He asked before taking another swing of his beer. She kept her head bowed as she answered, "My math teacher kept the class after school to decorate the gym for the carnival tonight."

She didn't bother crying out in pain as he back handed her, her body hit the ground harshly, she waited a minute before being told to get back up. She got back up quickly and kept her head bowed as his hand wrapped around her neck, threatening to tighten its grip as he brought his head closer.

"Wha' did I tell ya' 'bout comin' 'ome late?" He growled, glaring at her.

"Always come home before 4:15, sir."

"An' why ya' 'ome at 5 o'cloc'?"

"I'm sorry sir, I tried leaving but the teacher threaten to give me a weeks detention if I didn't help. I thought..."

"Ya' thought wha'?" He tighten his grip on her neck, glaring even more at her.

"I thought it would be better to come home late once than seven times, sir." She gasp out as he removed his hand from her neck, letting her fall to the ground.

"Yer righ' bitch, good job." He said before kicking her in the stomach. "Now git yer ass up an' git wha' ya' need fer dinner an' git bac' in yer room." He took another swing before tossing the bottle somewhere in the room.

She got up slowly and made her way into the kitchen, making herself two turkey sandwiches with can of coke. She opened her door, wlaking down the stairs a bit before hearing her door slam and being locked.

She let a breath of relief pass her lips as she made her way down the stairs, where she found all eight of the cats waiting patiently for her. She smiled softly and continued walking towards her bed in the corner. She sat down and looked at all eight of the cats, while tearing one of the sandwiches into pieces.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With The Cats<strong>_

After they watched the girl shoo them into the room before closing it, they couldn;t help but wonder what was going on.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Rukia asked as she eyed the door with unease.

"Yeah, she'll be..."

Ichigo stopped speaking when he heard the sound of someone being slapped passed through the door. Ichigo felt his fur bristle as he began making his way to the door when saw a white tail infront of him.

"If you try and go out there or make a noise, it might get worse for the girl." Kisuke's voice filled Ichigo's ears as he looked at him.

"But we can't..."

"I want nothing more than to go out there and help her, but think about it. Why do you think she put us in here and shut the door?" Kisuke's grey eyes bore into Ichigo's brown ones, waiting for him to answer. But when Ichigo didn't answer, he turned his head to the door where another sound of hit reached their ears.

"It's because she doesn't want whoever it is out there to know we're here."

"But why would she want that?" Grimmjow grumbled as he brought his paw up to rub his injury when a white paw bat his.

"Did the sounds you heard not tell you anything?" Toshiro asked as he slightly glared at the blue fur cat.

"Other than she's getting a beating?" A paw hit him in the back of the head, making Grimmjow whirl around to glare at Ulquiorra, who was calming licking his paw while his eyes were closed.

Ulquiorra opened one of his eyes before calmly stating, "It means, whatever she is going through might happen to us, if not ten times worse. So it is best if we get away from the door and stay quiet."

"Come, I think the girl is coming back. Like Ulquiorra said, lets get away from the door and not be seen." Yoruichi led the way down the stairs and waited at the foot of the stairs, where the others gathered around before the girl appeared a few seconds later. She gave them a smile small as she continued on her way to the bed that was in the corner.

They followed quietly behind her and watched as she tore one of the two sandwiches she had into pieces and placed it infront of each of them.

"I'm not sure if you guys heard what happened outside the door, but don't be scared or pay any mind to it. My dad gets like that when he's too drunk."

* * *

><p>Hey guys, I hope you like this story! Read and Review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

They couldn't help but stare in shock at what they heard.

Her dad only does that to her when he's drunk?

Yoruichi was the first who shook her head and began eating her share of the sandwich. She watched as the others ate their pieces quietly, processing what they heard. Yoruichi gave her mouth a quick lick, both savoring and cleaning her whiskers. She glanced around the room, she would a 'home' for now.

Even though she knew the others would want to leave the next day, but she knew their best bet would be with this girl. Whether they liked it or not, they wouldn't survive out in the cold alone. Her golden eyes landed a single framed picture. She quietly padded towards it and hopped up next to it.

"Carefully kitty." She felt herself being picked up and held. She glanced up at the girl and saw the somber expression she had. She let a quiet mew out, watching the girl carefully before returning her gaze back at the picture, which showed a young girl with an older woman. She assumed it was this girl and her mother.

"That's my mom. She was awesome, before she left." She looked up at the girl, her heart nearly breaking at the sight. Her eyes held unshed tears, her lips in a thin line, trying to prevent them from quivering.

"My dad said she left us for someone better." Yoruichi watched as the sadness leave the girl's eyes to be replaced with anger. "But I know she didn't. I know what really happened to her." Yoruichi felt herself being put down as the girl walked over to a dresser and pull some clothes out.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna take a quick shower."

Yoruichi watched as Kisuke scrabble to his feet, trying to hurry after the girl, but had Ichigo barreling into him, pinning him down. But when she saw Grimmjow and Renji sneaking over to the door, where she assumed was the bathroom, she bounded over, with Rukia behind her and raced inside the bathroom before the other two cats reached it.

Once she knew Rukia was inside with her, she shut the door and sighed as she them cursing outside the doors.

"Oh hey you two. Did you guys want to keep me company?"

They looked up to see the girl on her knees, bent over a huge bucket that was half filled with water. The girl was shirtless with a towel placed underneath her knees and on the rim of the bucket. The two mewed quietly as they found spots for them to relax and watch the girl.

The girl washed her hair at slow but a quick pace, while humming a tune quietly. She would flick droplets of water at them before going back to washing her hair.

"Bitch! Wher' ar' ya'?"

Yoruichi and Rukia instantly jumped to their feet, while the girl quickly stood, wrapping the towel around herself. The girl quickly opened the door and ran out, quickly scooping up the others and placing them inside a chest. Once she place three of the eight cats in there, the other five hurriedly jumped in, she shut the lid and quickly put a shirt on and wrapped the towel around her hair.

Soon booming footsteps filled the tense air as the girl stood still and looked down at her feet.

"Wha wer' ya' doin' bitch?" Her father asked as he took a big swing from the bottle in his hand.

"I was washing my hair sir."

"Righ'. I 'ave som' frien's comin' o'er so keep yer' ass dow' 'ere." He let out a loud belch before going back up the steps.

"An' I don' wan' a peep from ya'."

With that, he shut the door to the basement and locked it, before walking away from the door.

The girl let a sigh escape her lips before she walked back over to the chest and opened it, letting the cats out.

"That was too close." She closed her eyes and rubbed her temple. "I don't know if you guys can understand me, but when you guys hear the door opening, please hide in that trunk again. I'll leave it open enough for you guys to hop in and hide."

She knelt down and picked up one of the two white cats, gently petting them while holding him close. She looked down at the cat and noticed it had turquoise colored eyes.

"Hey, I never noticed that your eyes are blue." She chuckled quietly before letting Toshiro go, standing up and made her way back to the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Smiling, she watched the cats either laze about or play with each other, it was a slow evening and she didn't have much to do. Her dad had locked her door, preventing any attempt from leaving the house, not that it mattered to her, and it wasn't nothing new to her.

She was brought out of her thoughts as one of the cats whizzed past her with another right on its tail, she tried to see which cats were chasing the other, only to feel a ball of fur barrel into her stomach.

Falling back on the bed, winded, she saw stars for a moment as she regained her breath. A paw prodded her cheek, taking her attention from the mild pain in her stomach. Glancing to her side, it was the tuxedo cat with the bright green eyes, it meowed at her and poked her cheek again. Smiling, she reached up and rubbed his cheek as two other cats walked up. It was the blue furred cat and the orange cat, their ears flat to their head, looking guilty.

Propping herself up on her elbow, reaching out to pat their heads, her eyes looked around the room, noting where the other cats are in the room. Pushing herself to her feet, she made her way to her bag, suddenly in the mood to sketch.

* * *

><p>"Good going Ichi-goof!" Renji swipped at Ichigo, growling a bit as the girl walked over to her school bag.<p>

"I feel bad enough pineapple head!" Ichigo spat, glaring at his red furred friend. "And why aren't you getting after Grimmjow?! He was the one who barreled right into her!"

"I wouldn't have if you didn't attack me to begin with!" The Sexta growled back, though he didn't show it, the wound on his neck had flared up from crashing into the girl.

The Cuatro Espada walked over to his partner and sniffed his wound, frowning as the smell of blood slowly filled the air.

"Enough. We're drawing enough attention to ourselves." Squad 10's captain stood between the two, glaring at the Lieutenant and the substitute.

"Tch, whatever, we need to get out of here and find a way to change back." The substitute soul reaper turned away from the two, shaking himself off as the Squad 6's Lieutenant licked his paw and began cleaning his face.

"We can't do that Ichigo, Grimmjow is still healing and it's too cold for us to go outside." Rukia mewed, glancing at the Sexta Espada, who was taking great care not to bother his neck at all.

"We can't stay here forever! It's pissing me off that I'm stuck as a cat!" Growling, his fur stood on end as his claws slid of out their sheath.

Each of the Soul Reapers had sympathetic looks as they glanced at each other, neither liked being a cat, save for Yoruichi, and wanted nothing more than to get back to their original bodies.

"Ichigo, we need to be patient, we'll figure something out so-" Urahara was cut off by a menacing sound that cut through the air, the cry shaking each of the soul reapers, their fur standing on end.

Ichigo and Renjo were the first to reach the window, they peered out, trying to located the hollow, which proved to be difficult as most of their abilities were restricted. The other cats gathered around the window, the Arrancars watched but didn't move from their current spots.

"We need to get out there! We have to stop the hollow!" Yelling, he clawed at the window, trying to open it as the hollow's cry fill the air once more.

* * *

><p>Hearing one of the cats yowling and growling, she looked up from her sketch book to see the orange cat clawing furiously at the window. The other cats had gathered around him, each had a look of worry, the russet colored cat tried to nudge the cat away from the window, which earned him a hiss.<p>

Frowning, she placed her book aside and made her way to the cat, careful not to step on any of the other cats.

Gingerly, she picked up the orange cat, giggling as he continued to swipe at the window, she maneuvered him so they were face to face.

"Hey, what's the matter? Did you see a bird outside? Or a red dot?" Giggling again, she held him close and rubbed his head. "I know you want to go outside but these windows don't open and screeching like that will make my dad come down here again. We can't have that, no please be a good kitty and no yowling like that."

Kissing his head, she placed him down on the ground and went back to her bed, humming a soft tune to herself as she picked up her sketch pad, not wanting the cats to pick up her unease.

She glanced at the window, nibbling on her bottom lip as another cry filled the air, she hoped the cats were attracted to a bird or a mouse and not the thing that cried out into the night. The cry sent goosebumps down her body, she tried to be as normal as possible, she's always been able to hear the cries, ever since her mom left.

Shaking her head, she dug in her bag and pulled out her iPod, wanting to block out the cries of whatever was out there. As she moved to get comfortable, she found herself staring at the picture of her and her mom. Her eyes watered as memories raced through her mind of the times they spent together, blinking the tears away, she push the memories away and went back to her drawing as the cats settled in for the night as the cries continued to echo across the night sky.


End file.
